Story of Songs
by WriterOfDragons
Summary: You are the opposite of each other one, the epitome of kindness, the other emotionless and unfeeling. Together you make two halves of one whole.... ks please read it!
1. holding my last breath

Discalimer: I own noything no songs no characters nothing. 

Song: Holding My last Breath By: Evanesense Prolouge Kag's P.o.v

**'Hold on to me love'**

I faintly sang in my head as I cuddled my red headed son closer leaning against an old oak tree as the sky got darker,letting it's silver eyes twinkle above me. I sighed and brushed my baby's head wishing I could stay with him here, but I knew what would happen if I did. One tear slowly crawled down my face showing my fear,and sadness to anyone who glanced at my face.

**'You know I can't stay long'**

"Shippo," I said in the calmest voice possible, "I have to leave tomorrow, but don't tell the others you know how Inuyaha gets." Shippo nodded his head thinking he knew what was happening, and snuggled closer rembering my scent before I left for the well. Finally, he drifted to sleep, lying in my sleeping bag basking in the warmth of the fire. I smiled a sad smile before drifting off to what I hoped wasn't my last dream next to my only love, my baby boy.

**'All I wanted to say was I love you.'**

By the time the glorious sun began to smile showing the world it's true color pinks, reds, purples, and oranges I rolled over and looked to the welcoming sky. I kissed my angelic son goodbye. I glanced at Sango and Miroku and smiled, they would one day be with each other. I could tell just by the way they slept near enough to protect the other, but far enough away not to awaken each other. There love glowed while they fought and they were funny, I would never forget them. I sighed in rememberance as I tiptoed off into the deeper parts of the forest. Then, to my dismay, I sensed him.

**'And I'm not afraid.'**

My heart pounded and warm sweat began to cover my forehead, okay so maybe I was scared. I realized soon that if this didn't work they would have to keep fighting without me. My determination grew to help them more than it ever had before. I might not be able to pull it off, but I would certaianly try. "Good thing I left the shards with the others." I thought aloud. I walked deeper into the forest the soft thump in my chest getting louder. I finally taking all my courage yelled, _"NARAKU"_  
Then there was silence, and for a moment I thought he wasn't really going to come my shoulders relaxed, but my shoulders instantly re-tensed when I sensed a large amount of jewel shards coming straight towards me.

**'Can you hear me?'**

The silmy hanoyu appeared before me, with his sick smile already in place. "Give me the shards and I will not kill you." I said in a voice that amost scared myself. I was getting calmer with each breath my heart was finally quiteing down. He smirked at me,and then I felt a unbarable pain in my chest and I heard the cackle of the evil hanoyu before me. It was then I touched it warm red liquid that fell onto my hand. He had stabbed me, I frowned from guilt as right before I hit the leafy ground I sent out one strong purification spell. Naraku's impure remains did not exist, but he was dead and could hurt no one eles.

**'Can you feel me in your arms'**

The blood flowed out of me in pools I could not breath so I said my last words, "Goodbye my dearest friends." I had said it as loud as I could but, it was just a barely audible whisper. With all my strength the only thing that I gave the world in my very last moments was a small trail of tears that lead down my cheeks to the soft brown dirt below it suddenly it began to rain.

'Holding my last breath, safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you,  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight'

"Goodbye," I said sadly knowing that everything I had worked for had just disappeared in this instant. Clutching jewl shards,  
insuring there purification, I fell into deep, calming, wonderful, darkness. Something had been changed, and I hoped I changed it all for the good of my loved ones

Well that was sad but hopefully your reviews aren't ... I know I'm high you don't have to say it .  
R&R&R&R&R&RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!mmmmmmm-k?


	2. Hello

Discalimer: I own no-thing no songs no characters nothing. 

Chapter Two

Song: Hello

By: Evanessacnce

Inu P.O.V

**'Play ground school bell rings,'**

I thought of the sweet melody that Kagome hummed or sang quietly when thinking, which was often,it was the song I always thought of when it was raining. Her lovely tune sang in my ears as if she were right here singing it. There was a loud crash of thunder reminding me that I could no longer smell in anyway shape or form. I sighed and crossed my arms bored because of the nothingness tonight would be.

**'Rain clouds come to play again.'**

Shippo suddenly burst in the room color, was drained from his face and you could tell some thing was wrong.

"What is it Shippo?"

I asked annoyed, I closed my eyes ready to insult him then he answered.

"Mommy told me not to tell you."

He said, his face flushed looking down at the ground. I knew this wasn't him just saying something to get my attention he ment it and it worried me, still my pride would not allow me to act worried.

"What did she tell you she was a slut?"

Shippo's arua instantly flared and I smirked knowing I had set him off.

"Mom's gone and I smell blood Inuyasha don't laugh, mommy could be hurt!"

That wiped the smirk right off my face the only thing I could manage to say was,

"Where?"

With the pup on my shoulder, we ran at my top speed Shippo leading, with his superior scent. When we got closer even I could smell the blood finally when we reach the spot when I smelled strongest I saw her. At first, I thought she was sleeping then I saw the knife and her eyes wide and lifeless.

**'Has no one told you she's not breathing?'**

I looked down at her pale dead body, her eyes were so life less there lying on the ground next to her were the shards...all of them except the ones we had, but the only way she could get those is if she had fought Narkau. I soon relized what she had done. Kami, tell me this is a dream I wanna wake up. "I'll just close my eyes and I'll wake up." I thought aloud my cockiness and courage all disappeared at the sight of her. So I closed my eyes, but it was all in vain. I kept praying to wake up but every time I opened my eyes was there Shippo blinking in confusion, thanks to his young innocence.

**'Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to hello.'**

"She's just sleeping." Trying to insure me but in the end just insuring himself. My only answer being a very weak, "Feh," wasn't helping the kit that was her life very much he ran off to find Sango and Miroku probably that Kagome was sleeping or something a young child would do. She would have like that, she loved his innocence and his sweet demenor, reserved only for her.

'**If I smile and don't beleive, soon I know I'll wake, from this dream.'**

I begged myself to awaken, to find her cooking ramen or yelling at me for being mean to the kit anything, but there was nothing. I looked at the sky cursing Kami himself. She did nothing to deserve death, she was nothing, but kind, gentle, and sweet to any creature not cruel to her first.

**'Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.'**

She's right there tapping me on the shoulder trying (A/N: and failing misreably i might add) to wake me up she's gotta be. I sighed I knew that wasn't true. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I was understanding Kagome's song better with each passing second soon one tear fell, then another, then another. Even though Kagome' voice rang out,

**'Don't cry!'**

I still did. I cried like a child on it's first day home.

**'Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.'**

I cried harder. I wasn't going to wake up, because I never was asleep. My heart grew heavy. I tried to stop crying, but it was getting worse. She wouldn't want me to cry, but the tears wounldn't go away!

**'Hello, I'm still here all that's left of yesterday.'**

I'd never see her smile, I'd never hear her laugh, I'd never hear her comforting words. Never... I layed beside her and felt her coldness protecting her from the rain, protecting her. Like I promised I'd do forever, some protector.

-

**okie dokie R&R ppls cause it waon't agnsty 4eva**

**mucho love**


	3. Bring Me To Life

Discliamer: I own nothing

Chapter 3 Kagome's P.O.V Song: Bring Me To Life By: Evanessance 

My eyes shot open I looked around. My first tought being, 'I'm still alive?' I tried to get up, but when that didn't work I tried yelling. Unfortunetly, my body was against me, it was evil I officially decided. 'Great! Just great! Good news: Alive. Bad news: Can't move.' I looked around again only to find Inuyahsa crying. 'Wait crying? Why is he crying?' I thought to my self. If you crying cause of me I am alive you know!  
INUYASHA! He glanced at my body crying more. Baka, I'm practically dead and he doesn't listen to me.

'How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?'

I glared at Inuyasha, then at my nose. What could I do? Nothing I was trying was working may be I should think outside the box. Now that I think about it, this is the closest I've been to being inside a box. If your in a box, how do you think outside it? Ugh, my brain is mean if I ever get a chance to meet it I'm so beating it up 'Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.'

So out of anger at my evil brain, I began concentraiting on Inuyasha, and a whirl of thoughts raced through me and I felt his pain. I heard my self sing 'I'm still here all that 's left of yesterday. Then I screamed, I screamed as loud as possible SITTTT! He then fell to the ground I triumphed and willed him to sense my happy aura. Good brain, after I beat you up I'm buying you ice cream.

'With out a soul my spirts sleeping somewhere cold.'

I mused at how well my favorite songs fit with all my "situations" so perfectly. I hate irony, it's as evil as my brain. It's like Evanesance looked at my life and wrote on big set of songs on it. I'd hate to be that famous to have everyone know who you were and to sing about you. I sighed and continued my pretty singing/thinking

'Until you find it there and lead it back home.'

I knew I couldn't tell Inuyasha how to awake me. Poor Inuyasha, doesn't understand this. He definatly needs a cookie. I hope he'll be okay. Well, at least he knew I was alive so he didn't try to creamate me or something of that nature. I've seen what this village does to the dead, total creepiness.

'Wake me up inside.'

I frowned when Inuyasha got up cursing. My dear friends, I glanced at Inuyasha, you are my only hope. I hope figure out before it is to late. Then I might implode, which I guess if I were to die I'd want to go out in some cool like that.

'Wake me up inside.'

I sent my aura at Inuysha full force and I made my heart beat faster so he could hear it's soft beating. "Kagome!" he called out with such joy I had never heard him have, "Kagome! Your alive!." I smiled. 'Took you long enough baka'

'Call my name, and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run'

Come on! Come on! Just concentrate on me the only way save me is through love!

'Before I come undone.'

365! That's how many days I have one year then I'm dead! Figure it out soon Inuyasha!

'Save me from the nothing I've become.'

Do you want me to die? One year from now I will become a lifeless body don't just sit there!

'Now that I know what I'm with out.'

I soon watched Inuyasha walk away from me. My hope began to fade with each step he took and I longingly stared at his profile leaving in the distance. We'll there goes that cheery thought, stupid brain. I huffed.

'You can't just leave me.'

Come back here right now! I screamed I need your help now! More than anyone eles, but no one heard my words as Inuyasha faded into the distance never once glancing back at my still body. Lying in the grass with a knife sticking out of my chest. 'Breathe into me and make me real.'

'INUYASHA!'I yelled extremely frusterated. Suddenly, Midiroku came before me.  
"He will know in due time."

she said very calmly.

"Come now child, you will train."

I nodded my ebony locks without question at what she told me at her and began to follow her.  
"I have one question my friend, how come I'm not dead?"

Midiroku seemed shocked by the question and hesitant with answer.

R&R please reveiw- 


	4. Imaginary

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Chapter four Song: Imaginary

By: Evanessance

Kagome's P.O.V.

"My purity?" I said in completely honset shock. "Are you serious?" I asked nervously, biting my lip, hey old habits die hard. "Yes." She said quite bluntly, "You've never truly hated anyone, nor have you ever been happy when someone died, not even Naraku." I opened my mouth to prove her wrong, instead she proved me wrong. "Kagome, have you ever lied to anyone?" I thought about it for a minute I couldn't think of any time I had. "I don't think so..." She smiled for the first time I had ever seen and replied,  
"Then you are more pure than anyone that has ever existed. You, in time will be stronger than I ever was."

**'I linger in the doorway, Of alarm clocks screaming .'**

"Will I have to leave soon"  
I asked fearfully.

"Not very soon, why do you ask?"She said aiming for the targets ahead of us.

"It's just...Well, it seems like time has slowed here. Like this is my peace. Does that make sense?"

A small smile graced her lips.  
"This is your mind everything in it is how you wish it to be so this is literally, your idea of a dream home"  
It made sense I suppose still it was peaceful but who wants peace forever?

**'Monsters calling my name'**

Outside of Kagome's mind

"Thank you." Said the red eyed Kagura and her pale younger sister. Looking down at the completely calm sleeping girl before her.

"We are forever in your debt. You freed us." Kanna's mirror and her emotionless mask had been broken and Kagura's hatered had disappeared and in it's place was kindness. Both girls took one more glance at the sleep in girl before heading of into the distance.

In Her Mind

I smiled and readied my arrow but stopped to enjoy the gentle breeze caressing my face my hair came untied and it began to rain one of those rains where you can feel it.I love the rain and the wind, they dance on your skin welcoming you to be with them. Like you know it's history, that kind of wonderful rain. I closed my eyes for a minute just to feel it's welcoming caress against me.

**'Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me, Where the rain drops as there falling tell a story,'**

I smiled walking with my eyes closed. Singing a sweet song in my head. Opening my eyes I plucked a stunning flower, a white rose in fact, the sign of innocence. I didn't get pricked as I thought I would curiously I took a wiff of the flowers sent.  
My eyes widened as I realized what it was made of, "Paper"  
Suddenly I had a longing to smell a real flower. My anger was bubbling.

**'In my feild of paper flowers**.'

I needed out of here now! I have all the training I could have in here, the only thing I could do now was wait.  
My head was about to explode! Then the sky changed a deep red, and I hated it, I hated it all. Forget everything I said that was nice about my mind.

'**And candy clouds of luliby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch mt purple sky fly over me.' (A/N: Skiping like a verse)**

And finally, my head just couldn't take my anger. So I screamed. All my hatered and anger drifted off into that scream and I curled up in my paper flower bed, and slept dreaming outside the box.

**'Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming.'**

Inu yasha sniffed the air getting angerier by the second.  
"Sesshomaru." He growled. Sure enough the calm emotionless man stood before him. Uncaring of his brothers disposition of him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR much luv Btw Quote by DAn Quail (sp?):I am proud to be in the state of Chicago.

pls reveiw


	5. Safe In The Arms Of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Song: Safe In The Arms Of Love

By: Martina McBride

Chapter Five

Author's P.O.V

**'Hearts not ready for the rocking chair.'**

Kagome took a deep breath she wanted to leave this place, but she was not sure if she was ready for true love. She began laughing, she knew exactally what she wanted. It was all wrong for her, but she knew what it was. She always hated the cliche' still, that would be nice to be apperciated, treated like a queen. Just for being yourself.

**'Need somebody who really cares**'

She wanted some one sweet, kind, and caring. Then agian, Hojo was exactally that and he was to boring for her or eles she would be head over heels for him. She bit her lip out of pure nervous habit. But then again...Why not let your heart decide not you mind? Love should be a blind unvolintary bliss you should be at peace with that person.

**'So tired of living of solitare.'**

She sighed. She did want some one in her life, but she did not want some one that would betray her. "Like Inuyasha.." She thought of the young hanoyu, and a tear slid down her face she quickly wiped it away. She didn't want to cry, she shouldn't cry. Still, through all her efforts the salty liquid still clung to her cheeks. Stubbornly she wiped it all away, and laughed. What evil love has to be to maniplulate people in this way. It's the root of almost all anger and hate, who wants to be apart of that? She did she craved to be needed

**'Someday I'm gonna be safe in the arms of love.'**

That's what she wanted, but who would save her from her own mind? Was it Koga, Hojo, Inu...no he couldn't. Still she had a yearning to know to whom her heart would eventually belong. She wanted love, but she was still unsure. She began to play with her charcoale colored hair you could feel the worry in her vibrant mocha eyes.

**'Strip your heart and it starts to snow.'**

She closed her eyes she knew love would blind her of the persons faults, and they could betray her so easy. She thought of Kikyo and Inuyasha in a lovers embrace. It would kill her if she had to deal with the pain of betrayal again. She shook her head to rid her self of those thoughts.

**'Love is a high wire act I know.'**

Love was unsafe usure and you could break so easy she did not know if she could take that risk. She smiled and suddnely it all made sense, one day there would be some one. It would take time, but there would be someone out there for her.

**'One day I'll find a net below, Safe in the arms of love.'**

Soon she had relaxed enough that she could rest and pray that the man of her dreams was on the other side of her mind. After she was done she called on Midiroku the woman came before her and they began to train once again.

**'Safe in the arms of love.'**

She smiled at the idea and was in bliss all through out there game of swordplay.  
-

Alright ppls R&R

P.S. sorry it's no eveanessance or the songs you guys sugessted but i found this and thougt it was perfect so pls don't hate me for choosing this song k? I will try to incorporate your songs into it too


	6. Cry

Discliamer: I own nothing 

Song:Cry

By: Mandy Moore

Kagome's P.O.V

**'I'll always remember. It was late afternoon'**

I opened my eyes rembering, I had no need for sleep seeing as I was in my mind. So there was no need for mental shut down. My heart thuded loud and clear. The man I was going to eventually fall in love with was on the other side of my eye lids.  
I just knew it he had to be! I soon realized that there was a comforting warmth all around me. It felt as if time had if stopped just for this moment. Soon enough though the warmth was gone. In that moment I felt a wonderful sensation, I could move. The first thing I did was smile, my eyes still closed.  
"Thank you."

**'It lasted forever, And ended too soon'**

Slowly, but surely I opened my eyes. My eyes widened in complete shock to find none other than Lord of the Westren Lands. I could tell because his face was towards mine his eyes were so different from Inuyasha's, not in a bad way but they seemed more full of everything like they had seen hell and came back to try and fix it.

I looked around in hopes to see Sango or Miroko near to let me know Inuyasha had saved me, but there was no one. My hopes that it was Inuyasha died down. I knew who it was in a way I didn't really believe it. Soon, I found myself looking at my "dream man" to try to figure him out. He was staring at someting in the sky. Suddenly a cloud flew down towards us, and he stepped on it.

'**You were all by yourself,Staring up at a dark gray sky'**

I soon I rembered something, I was not the same person I was when I started this slumber. I had trained and changed and although I still loved Inuyasha, it would not last. My life had changed now I didn't need anyone to protect me I just wanted someone to, but I really needed no one I was quiet capable. Since I was to deep in thought of course I did not see the lord turn around.

**'I was changed'**

I looked up to look up at the sky but instead I found deep purple cresent and below that, a glaring Sessomaru. "Woah, you are the one who saved me?" I asked in a pretend frenzy, might as well slow them into my new power and knowlegde. Sessomaru gave me an even colder glare and acted like I was stupid.

"I do not kill my opponents while they are asleep. I needed to wake you to kill you." he replied simply.

"Well then are you just a peachy person?"  
Midiroko appeared before us, "You are now blessed with each other." She said with a smile. "You two are like a Yin-Yang on side pure, honset, kind, and loyal. The other dark, tourtured, curropted, and cold. Together wether or not you believe it you are perfect for each other" I glanced a Sesshomaru it may not make any sense but I could read his face...and his mind, and I had a feeling that he could do the same. Wouldn't that be extra super fun! So totally not.

-  
Otay ppls well that was fun wasn't it? Let me know if you have any ideas k? I will update soon but only if you...

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RRRRRRRRRRRR

the box is right

V

V

V


	7. Feild of Innocence

Diclaimer: I own nothing but if i did i would rule da world bwahahahahah !

Song:Feild of Innocence

By:Evanesence

Author P.O.V

Midiroko smiled, "Not only can you read each others mind, but you also you have a part of a necklace. Yours, Sessomaru, is white, and yours, Kagome, is black. When either is feeling a strong amount of stress anger anything really strong you will instantly be teleported to the other.Your mind reading will stop when you are 100 feet apart" Sessomaru glanced his glare already in place foucused on Kagome.'I still rember the world when I was that pure.' Kagome smiled suddenly rembering a song that she loved and she began to sing it in her head.

'I still remember the world, From the eyes of a child'

She sang in her head, but Midiroko was not done,  
"When you have fallen in love with on another the spell will break"  
Both thought it was ridiculous there was too much animosity between them, or at least on Sessomaru's part there was how he hated her kind, but Kagome had already forgiven him twice over with and millions of excuses as well. All to quickly, Kagome knew all of Sesshomaru's past his mother, he even knew of his very first love a young girl, and she knew of Rin. Kagomes face went from horrified to sad then to a sweet smile. 'So this is why you are the way you are?' she asked gentley throught his mind. He seemed angered at the fact that she knew everything but said nothing inside his mind or out. 'I understand you know you'd be surprised what I went through.'

'Slowly those feelings, Were clouded by what I know now.'

Once agian her thoughts were of the songs and how well it fit life. 'You cannot go back can you? Once you have taken a step into the real world it all disappears. And no matter how much you year for yester-year it will never come.'She thought insightfully.'Very wise miko.' He said sarcastically but the glint in his eye told her that he was regretful of his loss. (A/N: Or it told her that there was sun in his eyes)She understood him now, in away she could not predict what he was going to,  
but she knew why he hated humans. Hell, who wouldn't after that.'Well I didn't but I'm supposed to be special.

'Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world,  
I want to go back to, Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all.'

She smiled. 'You probably don't want me singing in your head. Do you?' Sessomaru glanced at her 'I don't mind (A/N: No pun intended) I'll just ignore you.' Kagome rolled her eyes. ' Your mean you know that?'Sesshomaru smirked with a certain amount of pride. 'I try' She huffedand crossed her arms, which he found highly amusing.

'I still remember the sun Always warm on my back Somehow it seems colder now'

Sesshomaru's face seemed darker than she had ever seen it. Pity soon filled her eyes and Sesshomaru was angered to knew it was for him. 'Don't ever pity me miko. I have no need for it.' She hung her heada silent in apology. While she wasn't looking Sessomaru left with his thougthts trailing behind him. Kagome sat closing her eyes thinking about the last few moments. When sat though it hurt, she looked down no one had pulled the knife out of her stomache! idiots! She quickly ran to the nearest hut,a dn they called Kaede.

-  
okay okay i know the chapters aren't very long but i'm really trying to fix that! 


	8. Falling down

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot! 

by:Avril Lavigne

song:Falling down

Sesshomaru's POV

Midiroku smiled and added, "The mind reading will disappear when you are a good 100 feet apart.You will be teleported to each other, when one person is in crisis. When you are teleported you can go back when the problem is solved." She left quietly knowing her work for now was done. Kagome bit her lip nervously unsure of what to do. Suddenly she was snapped from her thoughts when she could no longer read the mind of the cold hearted lord. She became angry, but went searching for Inuyasha and the others soon forgetting all about her perdicament with Sessomaru. She began to sing one of her favorite songs.

**'If fears what makes us decide,  
Our future journey,  
I'm not along for the ride,  
Cuz I'm still yearning,'**

she was thinking and hard and agreed with the song she didn't want to go on with another journey she was young and just wanted to have fun. She wanted to live life on her own to laugh and learn from what she was and wonder who she was going to be. She decied she was going to take Shippo and do everything. She wanted to travel and she yearned to dance, to dance everywhere.

**'To try and touch the sun,  
My fingers burning,  
Before you're old you are young,  
Yeah I'm still learning'**

She wanted to touch the sky to try and do things she thought were impossible. She wanted to fly, to live unworried of what was going to happen to her dear friends to what was happening to anyone.she wanted to have a real smile on her face not the fake ones so frequnelt used ot apease her friends, as to not worry them. she wanted to be a normal school girl who talked about boys and such but she knew that was never going to happen. She had learned to much and now she yearned to learn more.  
Living and taking everything in protect loved and fighting for what she believed in

**'I am falling down,  
Try and stop me,  
It feels so good to hit the ground,'**

It was good to reach and ultimate worry free stage in life to not worry if Naraku was right around the corner, to not worry about getting stuck in a trap or anything eles. To just live life as normal people do it was do new to her that she could do as she wished. It was okay that right now she had no porpose she was happy. she could have fallen and died but it wouldn't have mattered in this moment Kagome was in a trance of pure bliss that could have made the meanest, cruelest person smile.  
That's just what he did too. Sessomaru was at his desk making plans but at that instant he felt uncontrollably happy and in an instant he knew why is was, "that damn girl" he scowled through his smile. The smile still spread in to and uncontrolable grin that was extremely persisnt and with and intent of staying on his face.

**'I'm standing out in the street,  
The earth is moving,  
I feel it under my feet,  
And I'm still proving,  
That I can stand my ground,'**

He would be strong he would keep his mask of indifference he had no emotion or so he kept repeating to himself. He was the youngest lord ever and he needed to prove that he could handle his position but this happiness wasn't helping him!He needed it to stop and suddenly, it did. For a moment he wanted the happiness back, but knew he could never have it. He needed to be a respectful lord, not a smilely little boy, and that is what he was going to be with that silly woman child in his life (weather or not he liked it) or not.

**'And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair **

**Too be lost before you are found,  
Don't mean you are losing'**

She was still smiling clean now after cleaning the cuts the knife had left her and the scar on her abdomen. She heard the song and began to dance in merryment laughing and singing the words.

_**"I am falling down,  
Try and stop me,  
It feels so good to hit the ground,"**_

She began spinning in circles until she did fall to the ground still laughing so happy to be alive and to be able to dance and move her joy radiated around her. That is how her son, Shippo had found her as soon as she saw him she tackled him and tickled him until he couldn't breathe. They layed down as she sang the last part of the song before drift into her dream world, to dream of a better place for her son.

**'Some day I'll live in a house Etc., etc., etc.  
Don't you know that's not for now and for now I'm falling down...down...down...,'**

And with that she closed her eyes and joined her angel in sleep.

R&R please if you don't i don't update cause i think no one like my story  



	9. Gravity

Disclaimer: ijust own the plot that is all Song: Gravity From: Wolf's rain soundtrack

Kagome's POV

I looked around me and I realized that I was wandering around the woods with no real protection. I probably looked extremely vunerable and I was not one to be over excited to anything really. I thought of everything, everything I dealt with in my life.  
I almost smiled at how different I was from then to now. Then I got puzzled, what if I was so different that the group wouldn't want me around. I mean I knew how stubborn Inuyasha was maybe I should ease him into realizing I could fend for myself. Ugh,  
life has been so hard at times, too complicated to put into words.

been a long road to follow been there and gone tomorrow

I realized I was pracitcally circling the village thanks to my wandering mind. I laughed, took a deep breath, and headed to Keade's hut. There sat Sango with Shippo next to her, it had been three weeks since I had killed Naraku, both were asleep and i smiled glad there was not more worry that Shippo might get hurt. Still, I felt this emptiness like there was more I should be worrying about. I heard someone enter the hut and turned to see Inuyasha. In that moment i had an apifany (sp?)this is what i was supposed to me worried about.

without saying goodbye to yesterday are the memories I hold still valid?

I had been so shocked with what was going on i forgot the memories that I had with Inuyasha. Did they really matter anymore they seemed so far away now like they happened yearsn ago instead of just a few weeks. I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Kagome," was the only thing he said in a barely audible whisper, but it meant so much. I quickly gave him a friendly embrace and he hesitantly hugged back, not used to the intamicy of there position. I cried, I cried in pure happiness, and in complete pain.  
I cried knowing I was hugging the man I had loved, and knowing I could never go back to loving him.

or have the tears deluded them?  
maybe this time tomorrow the rain will cease to follow and the mist will fade into one more today

In away I was comforted knowing that I didn't love him because of the pain that it had caused, but also in away I feared to move on love was so confusing. My sobs must have awoken Sango and Shippo because I felt to other pairs of arms surround me. No words were said to between us, but we almost didn't have to talk. Finally, we pulled away and as I wiped away my tears we laughed all of us.  
Without that hug i felt so alone because even though it was simple there was no talking it meant more than a million conversations.  
They were like home and she missed them so much she missed the love that they generated without saying anything. Suddenly, Miroku walked in he didn't stay very longbecause 30 seconds after he came in Sango pummled him. Boy, I had missed that what a joy that was.

something somewhere out there keeps calling am I going home?  
will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?

I fled the room and stared at the stars they were so much brighter here. It truly was beautiful, I lay in the grass and fell asleep. Just wondering where I was headed and who I going to take that journey with. Then there was nothing, nothing but a dream.  
Nothing but a hope for a better tommorrow.

zero gravity what's it like? 


	10. Since You've Been Gone

**Disclaimer: if i owned Inuyasha do you really think i'd be on i think not**

**Song: since you've been gone By: Kelly Clarckson**

**And now we begin in kag's POV**

That morning I woke on the cool grass as the sun just rising painted the sky with the wonderful colors of fire. I smiled and begane to get ready for a new day. I walked in to the hut, Inuyasha was knowhere to be seen. I knew where he was and I felt betrayed, I had cared for him how he was. As the hanyou, not a human or demon by any means, but the arrogant Inuyasha. In away I realized I no longer loved him but still the pain was there.

**'Here's the thing We started out friends It was cool but it was all pretend'**

I was just his shard detector I knew and no matter how strong I was he would never see me as anything more than that. I some part of me I was at peace to know that, I was no longer chained to him out of pity or love. He was just a friend, and another memory. I realized I was done with packing and quitely woke the others to get them ready for the days travels.  
"Sango, Sango wake up." I gently shook her she didn't move. An idea slithered into my head and I smiled.  
"Sango, Miroku is staring at you butt." she sat straight up and I began to giggle. She figured out what I had done and glared at me. "It's not that funny you know." "sango can you gowake the others I have to go find Inuyasha." Sango's face softened some what,and I knew why. "Don't worry, I know about it. I'm going get him"  
I headed out to the forest I followed where my soul was strongest (Kikyo).There they stood in a lover's embrace kissing. I smiled and calmly stepped out of hiding. Inuyasha smelled me and jumpped twenty feet from her. I laughed.  
"Inuyasha, Kikyo."

**'And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I picture me with you That's all you ever hear me say**

**But since you've been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on '**

And I realized my love was gone in it's place friendship, I was ready to move on. I was so proud of myself, I headed to camp and they both followed. Once there, we went on a new adventure. I smiled and was ready for a brand new adventure not dealing with the Shikon no Tama, but instead dealing with some thing much bigger, love.

**'Thanks to you Now I get What I want Since you've been gone'**

My graditude for Inuyasha had just skyrocketed. He really brought all this to me. If it weren't for him I would be some wife in a house being a dull mother reading to he kids and cooking. "Hey wench, can i talk to you?" Said the cocky voice of my dear friend Inuyasha.  
I followed him a bit away from the group curious to what lye ahead.  
"Yes Inuyasha"  
"Want to be with you I love you." I almosted laughed, I knew wh he wanted me and it wasn't love. "Inuyasha we both know you don't want me you want Kikyo and you can't have me and her both so don't even try to convince me otherwise." His dog ears flattened on his head and he knew I was speaking the truth. Still he presisted.  
"But, I love you don't leave me."

**'You had your chance, you blew it Out of sight, out of mind Shut your mouth, I just can't take it Again and again and again and again!'**

"Your chance of love was before I died. Now I'm a different girl, I can handle myself. Please understand I loved you once,  
and there was nothing that gave me a reason to stay hung up on you. Thank you for the love I once had for you, Inuyasha"  
Inuyasha stompped off into the night the night of old dreams fading and new dreams rising.

**vampiregirl- thank you for calling it awsome!**

**animerock 1000- I updated soon and i never do listen to them**

**UltaAnimeFangurl2004- you are the most loyalest person that reviews so i'd like to give you an award for being so nice to me**

**tiger girl&shojo-inuyasha- thank you for the suggestions i'll try to work them in if i can**

**PerfectAbuse- i love good songfics to i'm glad you like mine or do you? lol j/k**

**ChocoMiss- thank you for the destructive critisim i apperciate it very much i don't have a spell checker but if there is a miss spelling let me know i'll try to fix it!**

**Miss Lady Death- I also give an award to you for being my funniest reveiwer i loved how you told me to update simply lovely**

** R&R please i just want to know the story is liked so i feel the need to add to it  
**


	11. Shadow

**Disclaimer: i own only the plot that is all**

** Song: Shadow **

**By: Maria Mena Author POV**

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his plain, black and white study. On the floor there was a rug with tred marks as though that spot was frequently walked through, he glanced at his mahogony desk covered in papers he didn't wan't to look at. Every thing but his desk and his mothers rug which he was at this moment, he was pacing on was white. If he had been in Kagome's time this room would resemble an doctors office, but that was off subject. To the left of the door there was a white fireplace, on the white mantle stood a picture, in black and white of his father. He always stared at the picture when in need of an answer, but as always his fathers stern face gave him none. He sighed, rubbed his temples, and headed back to his work, know he wasn't really focused. He thought about the song the miko sang about innocence, one thing he had quickly lost. The only person that had seemed to care then was his mother, and she was dead. No reason to cry over spilled milk, but because no one cared he didn't show anyone. No one questioned why he hated humans and in truth he was thankful, because didn't know why himself.

**' I wish you'd see it on my face **

**But I'm caught up in those long lost days**

** And how can I then make you see **

**When I don't even know me'**

He guessed it was in his nature, but he knew very few youkai that hated humans at all. He had now stopped working, mechanically signing papers. Jaken was coming he knew and he did not wish to be disturbed, but that had never stopped Jaken before. So, as predicted Jaken's small green body burst through Sessomaru's white door.  
"My Lord, there are trespassers on your land"  
If you couldn't see Sessomaru's eyes you'd never know he was upset at all, but his eyes slanted slightly, and were full of the fire within him.  
"Where?" He asked in a deadly voice no one was to question, ever.  
"On the southern part of your lands." Said the frightened Jaken there was no mistaking his fear he could smell it so well, the pungent smell salt, iron, and Jaken's own personal sent which smelled remarkably like sewage. Luckily for our favorite deamon lord, he was getting farther and farther away from the poor toad. Soon he was all alone heading to the southern lands. There stood at the border of his land about 15 low level deamons, that couldn't even transform into a humanoid as he. He smirked, the perfect stress reliever. He killed them all of them, so quickly none could beg for mercy. Begging for mercy was pathetic is you must be killed be killed with honor and dignity not foolishly as many trespasseres on his land had. He quickly turned around and headed back to his large, limstone castle.

**'Following my footsteps home**

** This time I'm walking alone **

**Trying hard to be someone I don't even know'**

He realized his loneliness was creeping up upon him which would have him wallowing in self pity if he did not find a person he could have talk to him and he pertend to ignore. Rin, would sufice he supposed, but there was only so much happiness the child could bring. He still felt empty, his mother always knew what to say an even though he would never admit it, he wished that she was here. Little did he know, that apart of her was watching him at that very moment frowning on who he had become. He often thought of Midiroku, and laughed at the fact that he was to fall in love with the stupid miko. She loved his moronic half-brother. Which, he would never understand. How could anyone love a hanoyu? One of the many things that confused him about the miko, how could she love so many people that gave her no reason to love them. He headed to his simple black (A/N: Not white i'm so proud of myself!) sleeping chambers. He fell asleep dreaming of a better tommorow where he wouldn't be alone.

**Thankies guys keep reviewing it keeps me motivated!**

**Pyro dark angel: i know i'm working on it Anime rock: thank you thank you!**

**all of you are so awesome and i thank you for all your support!**

**I have no time for more time to go to go to bed!**


End file.
